White Horse
by xSarcasticNinjax
Summary: Goldenflower's feelings on Tigerstar after he attempted to kill Bluestar and was exiled. Angsty and sad (hopefully). One-shot based on the song White Horse by Taylor Swift.


**Indigo Spirit is back! So I've always wondered about Tigerstar, Goldenflower, and Sasha, and as I thought more about it, I realized that I wanted Goldenflower to be with Tigerstar more, so I decided to write a fanfic about Goldenflower's feelings after Tigerclaw was exiled. Goldenflower wasn't explained much in the books, she's mainly remembered for being protective of Brambleclaw (now "star", I'm so proud of him!) when Firestar was suspicious of him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or White Horse. Erin Hunter owns Warriors, Goldenflower, and Tigerstar, and the amazing Taylor Swift owns White Horse.**

White Horse by Taylor Swift

Goldenflower lay awake in her nest in the warrior's den, gazing up at the bramble roof. Small bits of moonlight streamed in from the small cracks, and she caught a glimpse of the stars that glittered above in the night sky.

The golden she-cat rolled over in her nest, trying not to make any noise that would wake up her fellow warriors. She shut her eyes tight and waited for sleep to come.

Finally Goldenflower gave up and got up from her nest. She padded around the sleeping bodies and out into the clearing. Moonlight poured into the clearing, faintly illuminating the ground with pale light. Graystripe was sitting at the entrance, his silhouette barely visable against the dark forest. Stars twinkled above her, and she tilted her head to gaze up at the tiny lights. It didn't feel like her ancestors were watching over her now. How could they allow her to fall in love and have kits with a cat that would eventually turn evil? She loved Bramblekit and Tawnykit dearly, but she couldn't help regret having Tigerstar as a mate. In fact, she didn't tell anyone this, but Bramblekit and Tawnykit were the only things preventing her from killing herself.

_Stupid she-cat, _she scolded herself bitterly. _I should've known he'd do this._

Goldenflower got to her paws and padded toward the entrance. She dipped her head toward Graystripe as she passed, and he acknowledged her with a mere twitch of his tail. As she went deeper into the forest, she quickened her pace, eventually breaking into a run. The wind whipped at her face and her fur and tail streamed back behind her.

Goldenflower skidded to a halt in front of the Great Sycamore, its huge branches reaching up to the sky. She launched herself into the air and sank her claws into the lowest branch. She moved gracefully through the branches, leaping and clawing her way up with agile speed.

Finally the golden she-cat reached the top of the Great Sycamore. The dark blue sky reached out to the horizon line, where faint blue light was beginning to appear. The stars were even closer up here, blanketed across the sky like acorns in an oak tree. _ Speckletail? Are you watching me now? Lionheart? Are you ashamed of me? I am._

A pang shot through Goldenflower's heart as she remembered on of the memories she'd had with Tigerclaw. In fact, it had been right where she was sitting at the moment.

_Goldenflower padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked a thrush up from the very top. She carried it over to the nettle patch, where Lionheart was waiting with a small mouse. She plopped down next to her brother and began plucking the feathers off the thrush. She was just about to bite into it when a smooth, silky voice started meowing in her ear. "Come with me, Goldenflower," Tigerclaw purred, causing Goldenflower to stop with her jaws still open and about to sink into the thrush. Goldenflower eyed him suspiciously. "Come on, I won't bite." She slowly rose and followed him across the clearing and to the camp entrance. She could feel Lionheart's sharp gaze burning into her back, but she didn't turn around._

_As they entered the forest, Tigerclaw broke into a steady lope. Goldenflower picked up her pace to catch up to him. "Where are we going?" she questioned, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. _

_Tigerclaw turned his head slightly to look at her. "Race you to the Great Sycamore," he challenged, a playful gleam in his eye. Goldenflower mentally shrugged to herself and nodded. Tigerclaw didn't waste a moment and dashed ahead. "Fox-dung," Goldenflower cursed, breaking into a full out sprint. She ducked under branches and leaped over logs with momentum that surprised even herself, wind and leaves of the undergrowth whipping at her face. She braced herself and kept charging ahead. Finally, the huge, unmistakable trunk of the Great Sycamore came into view. Muscles screaming in protest, Goldenflower sped up and bolted for the trunk. Almost crashing into the trunk, she skidded to a sharp halt and almost tripped over her own paws. Goldenflower's head whipped around as she glanced around fore Tigerclaw, a triumphant grin spreading across her face._

_"Up here."_

_Goldenflower glanced up and, sure enough, amber eyes gleamed down at her from one of the branches._

_"Comin' up?" Goldenflower rolled her eyes and began clawing her way up the huge trunk. The moment she looked up, Tigerclaw was gone._

_When Goldenflower had finally reached the top, Tigerclaw was waiting there for her. He shifted his weight so that his pelt rested warmly against hers. Goldenflower's breath hitched in surprise and her heartbeat sped up rapidly. Calm down, she told herself. The most gorgeous cat in the Clan is cuddling with you. Nothing special. She felt something furry against her tail, sliding next to it and entwining it with hers. Okay, she said to herself. The most gorgeous cat in the Clan is cuddling with you and entwining his tail with yours. Still not that important. Nerve-wracking, but not that special._

_Suddenly, Tigerclaw's warm breath was on her ear. "I love you," he breathed. Okay, she told herself. The most gorgeous cat in the Clan is cuddling with you, entwining his tail with yours, and saying he loves you. Um._

_"I love you too," she whispered back, pressing her fur against his._

* * *

_Goldenflower screeched in agony, biting down hard on the stick. A small, slick bundle slithered onto the floor next to her, and Cinderpaw quickly nipped open the sac around the kit's muzzle. Another contraction shook her body, and she screamed in pain. "Speckletail," she panted. "Speckletail, it hurts!"_

_"Only one more," Yellowfang muttered in her ear. "It's almost over. One more push. Keep pushing."_

_"I am pushing!" Goldenflower screeched in frustration, aiming a paw, claws unsheathed, at Yellowfang's muzzle. The dark gray she-cat reared back and hissed. _

_Suddenly another presence was at her side. "It's okay," Tigerclaw murmured soothingly. "You're almost done. I'm here." Goldenflower yowled in agony as the last little bundle slid out. Cinderpaw nipped open the sac and the wails of two small kits filled the nursery._

_"You have a tom and a she-cat," Yellowfang told her. _

_"I'm sorry for trying to claw you, Yellowfang," Goldenflower apologized anxiously._

_"It's alright, I guess," Yellowfang grumbled. "Come on Cinderpaw. Give them some time with their kits."_

_"Congradulations, Goldenflower," Cinderpaw whispered before backing out of the nursery._

_Tigerclaw nudged the kits closer to their mother's belly. Thye latched on and began suckling. "A tortoiseshell and a tabby," he murmured._

_"I want the tortoiseshell to be called Tawnykit,' Goldenflower mewed softly, licking her kits' squirming bodies._

_"Whatever you want, my dear," Tigerclaw replied, licking her on the top of her head. "May I name the tom?"_

_"Of course," Goldenflower murmured. Tigerclaw was silent for a moment, deep in thought._

_"Bramblekit," he decided. "He'll be as strong and tough as brambles." Goldenflower smiled._

_"They're beautiful," she murmured._

_"Just like you," Tigerclaw finished for her. Goldenflower flushed and Tigerclaw nuzzle her cheek lovingly._

* * *

_"Goldenflower!" a voice hissed from the brambles. Goldenflower whirled around._

_"Who's there?" she demanded, dropping into an attack crounch. A dark brown tabby tom slid out from the undergrowth and Goldenflower's eyes widened in fear and surprise._

_"Tigerclaw," she whispered._

_"Please Goldenflower," he mewed, stepping forward. Goldenflower flinched as Tigerclaw ran his tongue over the top of her head like he used to do. The gesture was so familiar that a pang of fresh pain shot through Goldenflower's heart._

_"Come with me, Goldenflower," Tigerclaw murmured softly. His words brought her back to that very first day, when he had taken her to the Great Sycamore and admitted he loved her._

_"Where?" she asked._

_"To ShadowClan," Tigerclaw responded. "Take Bramblekit and Tawnykit and come with me to ShadowClan. Please." Goldenflower backed away from him, eyes wide._

_"You want me to join _ShadowClan_?!" she hissed. "Are you crazy?"_

_"No," Tigerclaw meowed. "I love you, Goldenflower, and ThunderClan won't take me back. I want to be with you."_

_"Maybe you should've thought about that before you tried to kill Bluestar!" Goldenflower hissed._

_"Goldenflower, please, I'm sorry, I'll do anything, please come with me," Tigerclaw begged, amber eyes wide and full of pain. True pain. It broke Goldenflower's heart to see him, her strong and brave Tigerclaw, like this._

_"I can't," she finally replied._

_"Why not?" Tigerclaw asked brokenly._

_"I'm loyal to ThunderClan!" Goldenflower mewed. "You can't just ask me to change Clans like that, especially when you've murdured my leader!" _

_Neither of them moved for a moment before Tigerclaw slowly turned and, without a word, slunk away into the bushes._

Goldenflower broke out of her reverie with a start. She was back in the Great Sycamore, not curled up with Tigerclaw, not play fighting with him, not nursing her kits while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Goldenflower gazed up at the stars one more time before disappearing back down the tree. She hit the ground and broke into a lope as she headed back to camp. As she raced through the trees, a feeling of exhilaration, adrenaline, rushed through her blood, making her feel more free than she had felt for moons. Almost as free as she had felt with Tigerclaw. Free.

**Please review! I hope ya'll enjoyed this!**


End file.
